Brooke
by Bvixen
Summary: A group of friends go to the movies but they end up in POTC. Better than it sounds! PLEASE R&R!
1. Movie

Yeah well This is the second Fic I'm working on and I know that I haven't finished the last one yet but this one is Just bursting out of me so I HAVE to write it down. So REVIEW or don't whatever.  
  
Njoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brooke woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. She reached for the phone that sat next to her bed.  
  
"Hello" she said while running her fingers through her short blond hair.  
  
"Brooke, are you still going to the movies with us today?"  
  
"Yeah sure I have to get ready first. I just woke up"  
  
"Ok, well be at my house at 11. We are goin out to lunch first"  
  
"Alright" Brooke said, still half asleep.  
  
She looked at the clock. Nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. "Leave it to Kelly to wake me up" she thought out loud. She got up and hopped out of bed and went to her closet to find something to wear. She grabbed a black long sleeve shirt with zippers on the side, a pair of light jeans with a black belt and a pair of underroo's. She put them on and examined herself in the mirror.  
  
She was 17 years old and had short spunky blond hair, Piercing green eyes and a somewhat pale complexion but not sickly pale. She was of a slimmer build, 5'7 and about 140 pounds. She was not a striking beauty, her friends would consider her to be but she would strongly disagree. Her best quality was defiantly her smile. She had perfectly straight teeth and full lips and when she smiled (witch she did allot) you couldn't help but smile with her.  
  
She threw on some consealer and green eyeliner, witch made her eyes look even greener, and a light layer of blush before walking downstairs. She plopped down on her couch and watched music video's until ten thirty when got into her relay classy 1990 Chrysler LaBarron and left for Kelly's house.  
  
When she got there she saw her other friend Samantha's car in the driveway. She knocked on the door and Kerri, Kelly's twin sister, opened the door. The twins were identical but after you hung out with them for awhile it was easy to tell them apart. They both had long blond hair with a dark layer on the bottom and were both around 5'9. But Kerri was a little thinner than Kelly was and Kelly was a lot dresser where as Kerri was very casual. But the easiest was to tell them apart was Kelly had a beauty mark on the right side of her face.  
  
"What's up my sista!" Kerri said in her "gettho" voice.  
  
"Not much, soooo...what movie are we going to see?"  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean, of course!"  
  
"Again, we have seen it like 12 times already" Brooke groaned, sounding disappointed although she really wasn't. She loved that movie mostly because she loved pirates, adventures and Johnny Depp.  
  
"Just get in here" Kerri said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her inside. "Hold on, I'll go get Kelly"  
  
Brooke sat down on the couch next to her best friend Sam. Sam was very pretty with big blue eyes and very long blond hair. She had a very confident personality witch guys found very attractive.  
  
Kerri and Kelly walk into the room.  
  
"So are you guys ready to go" Kelly asked  
  
They all got up and pilled into Sam's blazer and drove of to The dinner Down the street.  
  
When They get there they decide to just order a bunch of appetizers and split them so Brooke ordered them all cheese sticks (yummy, tummy growl!), chicken strips and buffalo wings. (Yeah I'm hungry, can ya tell)  
  
When they were done they headed down the street to the theater. They bought their tickets and went in to the room Pirates was playing in. They were the only people in the theater witch was explainable, it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon and the movie has been out for awhile. They take their seats. Brooke sat next to Sam so they could share popcorn.  
  
"Cool, looks like we get to have Johnny all to ourselves this time ladies!" Brooke said with a grin.  
  
They all laughed and Kerri hushed them as the movie started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhh, this is my favorite part!" Brooke said right before Captain Jack Sparrow makes is debut.  
  
Just as Jack shows up on his boat the film breaks and everything in the theater goes dark.  
  
Sam screams (she hates the dark). Kerri and Kelly laugh at Sam and Brooke says, "this just had to happen in the sexiest moment of the movie"  
  
"Lets go guys, maybe we can get our money back" Kelly says  
  
"I really would love to, but I cant even see my hand in front of my face let alone the way out" Brooke said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, hold on to each other and we will try to find a way out" Sam said  
  
They all grabbed the persons hand next to them and suddenly the movie came back and but the picture started swirling around. They could fell their stomachs drop. The felt like they were being dropped a long height.  
  
Brook woke up on the hard ground. 'Well, that was weird' she thought. She opened her eyes and saw her friends next to her. In a panic she began shaking them awake. Sam was the first to open her eyes followed by Kerri and Kelly.  
  
They looked around confused and Kerri and Kelly both said at the same time (twin moment) "where the hell are we"  
  
The other two girls looked around and noticed that they were in a far different place than the movie theater however they have seen this place many times before.  
  
"well, it look's like we are in Tortuga, luv!" Brooke said with a laugh. The town really did look supriseingly allot like Tortuga though.  
  
"Maybe we won some sort of contest and we get to be in the next Pirates of the Caribbean movie" Sam said with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, but I never signed up for any contest" Kerri said "how bout you guys" they all shook their heads.  
  
Just then a man walked passed dressed in typical 17-century attire and Kelly grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Um, could you tell us where the director is?" she asked  
  
"Or better yet Johnny Depp" Brooke added  
  
"You want a little direction do ya love" the man said as he grabbed Kelly's ass and pulled her close to him. "What do ya say you and me go find a place a little more private"  
  
"How about no!" Kelly shouted as she tried to pull away from the man and giving her friends help me look.  
  
Brooke took a step forward as her other two friends watched in awe. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kelly's head.  
  
"Take one step closer and you may never see your friend here again!"  
  
Brooke took a step back 'Ok this is defiantly no contest. Either this guy is totally crazy or I really am in Tortuga.' Although her logical side went for this guy is crazy thing her gut kept telling her Tortuga. 


	2. Jack

"aright love, looks like tonight you'll be bedin with me." he said  
  
"Ha, there's no way in Hell you could ever get me to bed with you"  
  
"you beter watch you tounge girl!" He said grabing Kelly by her arm and pulling her away  
  
Kelly tryed to pull away and he turned towards her.  
  
"Its Ok love, I like my women Fisty"  
  
Kelly attempted to Knee him in his manly region but he caught her leg before it reached it's goal. Then he smacked her hard across the face sending her falling unconciously to the ground.  
  
"You better learn your place whore" he called to her unconcious form.  
  
"Well ladies, looks like your friend here wont be of much help to me tonight. Would any of you like to offer your services or shall I pick one one a you myself?" He said with a dirty grin on his face.  
  
Brooke looked towards her friends, seeing the terrified looks on their faces she realised that they wouldent stand a chance against this psyco.  
  
"I'll go" she said as bravely as she could  
  
"Brooke, No, Its not right" Kerri said  
  
"It's Ok, I can handle it" she replyed  
  
"alright girl, lets be off" the man said, grabing her hand and leading her further in to town. Brooke turned to her friends and mouthed the words "stay here" before turning to the man and asking.  
  
"so, whats your name" she realy did'nt care she just needed something to distract him while she consieved a plan.  
  
"That be none a your buisness girl"  
  
"Sorry, did'nt know questions were so offensive" He turned around and gave her a dirty look.  
  
"just keep your mouth shut. Ok"  
  
"fine, Just one more thing, Whats that?" She said rather quickly pointing in the oppisiote direction to get his attention off of her.  
  
"Wha" he said confused "I don't see.." He stops as he realises that Brooke has just removed his soward from pants and had it held to his neck.  
  
"you think this this wise miss" he said with a scowl.  
  
"yes" she said trying to hide the fear in her voice. She had no idea how to use a soward, but he did'nt know that. She had watched enough of thethe Lord of the Ring's movies to be able to fake it.  
  
"silly girl" he said and in one quick movement he kicked the sword out of her hand and had his pistol aimed at her head. "you will pay for that later" then her grabed her by the hand and begain walking off again pulling Brooke behind him  
  
"when I get through with you, you will wish you had never been born you little whore"  
  
"I will never let you lay a hand on me, you filifthy PIG!" she yelled  
  
"What did you call me?" whe said slaping her against the face. It hurt like hell but she did'nt show it  
  
"I said you were a filifthy pig" she replied calmly.  
  
"you little whore" he smacked her again sending her to the ground. "You need to learn your place just like your friend" he then started to kick her. She yelled for help but all the people around seemed to drunk to care. He laughed at her as tears of fustration begain to run down her face.  
  
He stood her up and once again begain draging her down the street. She could barely walk her mind kept fadeing in and out of conciousness and her legs and ribs hurt badly from where he kicked her. She was able to walk about 10 feet before she colapsed with pain.  
  
"You little bitch, stand up!"  
  
"I-I can't" she studered with pain. He kicked her again.  
  
"I said get up"  
  
"I cant!" she yelled loudly"  
  
"Well, let me help you" he hissed, pulling her to her feet by her hair  
  
"P-Please, just let me go!"  
  
"oh, I'll let you go when I good and ready!"  
  
"Is there a problem" a familar voice came from behind the man.  
  
"No, just showin this here girl a good time." your attacker said with a snicker.  
  
"are you sure" the man walked closer revieling himself to be none other than Captian Jack Sparrow.  
  
"how about you, are you alright love" he said look at Brooke. She was unable to reply through her silient sobs.  
  
"listen why dont you mind your own buisness" your attacker said "go find yourself a different girl, this one is taken" and he grabes Brookes arm and begain to pull her away.  
  
Brooke wimpered in pain as she fell again. He smacked her across the face and said.  
  
"get up, I'll be geting what I want from you weather you like it or not"  
  
"I dont think so" came Jacks voice. He pointed his sword at he mans throut.  
  
The man stood and stared at Jack with a teriffied look in his eyes. "your, your Captain Jack Sparrow" he said, just realizing the idenity of the man.  
  
"aye, Im Captain Jack Sparrow" he said with a smirk across his face.  
  
"Well if you realy want the wench that badly you can take er." then he ran off in the other direction.  
  
Once Brooke knew she was safe she let her mind go into unconcioussness as it had been threating do do for quite sometime. 


	3. The Pearl

Kerri and Sam sat in the street next to their still unconscious friend Kelly. They had been trying for about half an hour to wake her up when she finally opened her eyes.  
  
"Kelly are you alright," Sam said with concern written all over her face.  
  
"Wha" Kelly said, looking around with a confused look on her face. "Do I know you?" She says looking at Kerri. "You seam familiar?"  
  
"Kelly, stop being stupid. It's not funny!" Kerri said, not the slightest bit amused.  
  
"Kelly, Who's that?" Kelly asked frankly.  
  
Sam and Kerri just stared at her as she looked around aimlessly.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"Actually, We are not sure but we think we may have been sucked into Pirates of the Caribbean." Sam replied, but Kelly just stared at her blankly. "Never mind" she said in a frustrated tone. "Kerri, We really should get her out of here. Maybe we can find someone who can help her."  
  
"No! We have to wait for Brooke. She told us to stay here."  
  
"She's a tough girl. She can look after herself. Right now we need to worry about Kelly"  
  
"I guess your right. But where the hell are we gunna find someone to help us? We're in Tortuga!"  
  
"I don't know but we have to do something."  
  
"Ok, come on Kelly lets go" Kerri said while pulling Kelly to her feet.  
  
"Kelly? Who's that?" replied with a bewildered expression  
  
"You! Ya dumb fuck." Kerri said rater perturbed. Then all three of them went walking down the street, opposite to the one Brooke was dragged down, looking for a friendly face. If they would have waited only a minute more they would see a familiar man carrying their rather unconscious friend down the street towards the docks.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
Jack picked up the girl he had just rescued. No knowing what else to do with her he decided to bring her to his ship until she recovered.  
  
He brought her on board and took her to his cabin and gently laid her on his bed.  
  
"What am I to do with ye?" he said to the girl's unconscious form. Then he walked across the room and grabbed a bottle of his beloveid rum. Then sat down in a chair next to the bed and stared down at Brooke. She was pretty, he thought, and had a nice figure. But there was something strange about her, something different. She wore her hair very short, shorter than most of the men that he knew, and she was dressed rather oddly. Her clothes were revealing, her pants were quite tight and her shirt showed a good part of her stomach. He was carefully examining her face and trying to decide if she was a local whore or a pirate when she opened her eyes and stared at him in a state of awe.  
  
"Well, glad to see you're up love. Welcome to me Pearl" he said with a charming smile on his face.  
  
Brooke just smiled in reply. She could not take her eyes off of him, she couldn't believe she was in the company of the real live Jack Sparrow.  
  
"See something you like, Love?" He said flashing her a sexy smile. 


	4. im back

"See something you like, Love?" He said flashing her a sexy smile.

"Yeah, The rum" she said with a laugh. "My head is killin me"

"Well, you took a good beatin." He said as he handed her the half-drunken bottle. " What's a girl like yourself doing in Tortuga all by your oncies anyway?"

"I'm not by myself...." She trailed off when she realized that she left her friends in town.

"What's wrong, you feeling ok?" Jack asked when he saw the expression on Her face.

"I have to find my friends!" She said as she jumped out of Jacks bed, immediately regretting it due to the extreme pain it caused her. She winced as she tried to stretch her soar muscles out.

"You can't just go gallivanting off in the state you're in, I'll go with you"

"Well if you insist, but I have no idea where they are." Brooke said as she walked out the cabin door, Jack following close behind her.

"Keep your fucking eyes to yourselves ya nasty perverts!" Kerri shouted to the group of filthy men who were leering at them with hungry eyes as they walked aimlessly around the town.

"Kerri, can't you just keep your mouth shut. Do you want us to end up like Kelly?" Sam said as she pointed to their memory-challenged friend.

"Who is this Kelly you keep talking about" Kelly asked.

"YOU!" Kerri and Sam answered for the umpteenth time. They had been walking around town for nearly two hours, their search for someone helpful had only lead them to drunks and perverts.

Ok sorry this chap is so short. I have been debating weather or not to finish this story for a long, long time, and I decided that I would give it a try so hit that little button and tell me what you think. I wrote it in like 15 min. But I promise that the next chaps will be better. REVIEW!


End file.
